1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network access controls, and particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for providing e-token based access control for virtual world spaces.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention, virtual world (VW) systems lacked the ability for an avatar (whose is a member of a particular private VW system space) to provide an entry ticket to another avatar (who is a member of the VW system but not a member of the private VW space to which the first avatar belongs) that would allow the other avatar access to the private VW space (e.g., an island or parcel). Nor do these VW systems provide for automated limitations or conditions to the access once it is granted. Existing solutions rely on some pre-existing relationship between the avatar and the other avatar (e.g., through database registration) but do not address providing entry tickets to avatars with which no previous relationship exists.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide access to a VW space that does not rely on pre-existing relationships among avatars, and which utilizes conditions or limits of access.